


Qui s'y frotte s'y pique

by House_of_the_Lion



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angelion, Crack, F/F, F/M, House Lannister, Humor, Self-Insert, crackfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_of_the_Lion/pseuds/House_of_the_Lion
Summary: Voilà ce qui arrive, quand on s'amuse à faire souffrir les Lannister... (crackfic)
Relationships: Black Angelis/House of the Lion, Cersei Lannister & Jaime Lannister & Tyrion Lannister, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Qui s'y frotte s'y pique

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! 
> 
> Alors, cette fic part d’un groooooos délire. Je me suis mariée sur un serveur Discord avec Black Angelis, et elle m’a donné un défi : ‘’Cap ou pas cap d’écrire une crackfic dans laquelle Jaime et Cersei nous shippent autant qu’on les shippent ?’’, et j’en ai profité pour faire une sorte de fiception de sa fic ‘’It’s not easy being a drama queen’’, que je vous invite à aller lire. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Solène était assise devant son bureau, occupée à écrire des fanfictions, quand elle se sentit tomber, sans vraiment savoir ce qui lui arrivait.

Elle atterrit complètement désorientée, au beau milieu d’une arène en ruines.

Quelques minutes plus tard, juste le temps de se remettre debout, et de redresser ses lunettes sur son nez, elle reconnut l’endroit.

Elle avait beau ne jamais être venue, elle savait parfaitement bien où elle était. De la même manière, elle savait parfaitement qui était la personne avec elle.

Elle était à Fossedragon, en compagnie de…

Black Angelis. Sa femme.

Et, en face d’elles, se tenaient trois personnes qu’elles connaissaient _très_ bien. (Après tout, elles passaient tout leur temps libre avec eux.)

Et au milieu d’eux, se tenait une femme entièrement habillée en rouge, qui tenait… un ordinateur.

Solène savait comment ils se l’étaient procuré, elle avait lu la fic de Black Angelis, mais elle savait aussi ce que cela signifiait.

Elle se pencha vers elle :

‘’Tu crois qu’on est dans la merde ?’’

Black Angelis la regarda :

‘’Euh… D’après mon précédent voyage ici… Oui, un peu…’’

Après tout, quand un de nos passe-temps préférés était de tuer des personnages et qu’un beau jour, on se retrouvait _devant_ ces personnages, il y avait peu de chance que ça se passe bien.

Melisandre s’approcha d’elles, et Solène vit la page qui était affichée sur l’ordi.

Elle ferma les yeux.

_Oups._

Elle allait prendre cher.

Elle chuchota à nouveau à Black Angelis :

‘’Tu leur a pas repris l’ordi, la dernière fois que t’es venue ?’’

Mais elle n’avait pas besoin de sa réponse pour savoir.

Les autres personnes présentes vinrent à leur tour.

Solène regarda du coin de l’œil la fratrie Lannister. S’il y en avait quelques-uns qui avaient des reproches à lui faire, c’était bien eux.

Mais curieusement, ce fut à Black Angelis qu’ils s’adressèrent en premier.

Enfin, surtout Jaime, qui avait l’air assez en colère :

‘’Cela ne vous a pas suffi, la dernière fois ? Vous avez continué ?’’

Solène baissa les yeux, essayant absolument d’éviter le regard du chevalier, qui, après tout, avait aussi quelques raisons de lui en vouloir, mais elle ne put s’empêcher de rire un peu.

Après tout, elle avait tué des Lannister un certain nombre de fois, elle aussi.

Elle le regretta immédiatement, quand elle sentit trois paires d’yeux vert émeraude se braquer sur elle.

Putain, ça allait être son tour.

Et elle n’y était pas allée de main morte.

‘’Et vous, ça vous fait rire ?’’

Elle arrêta immédiatement, et répondit en hésitant :

‘’Euh…. Non ?’’

‘’Alors pouvez-vous m’expliquer pourquoi vous avez jugé bon de tuer un membre de notre famille dans quatorze de vos histoires ?’’

Solène ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle n’avait jamais fait le compte, mais il était vrai que cela faisait beaucoup.

Ce fut Tyrion qui prit la parole :

‘’Oui, et vous n’y êtes pas allée de main morte. Vous avez fait preuve de pas mal d’imagination pour cela…’’

Solène fronça les sourcils :

‘’Mais je vous ai jamais tué, vous !’’

Cersei la regarda :

‘’Lui non. Nous oui. Et moi, en particulier.’’

Solène baissa les yeux, et Cersei poursuivit :

‘’Suicide, assassinat, maladie, effondrement du Donjon Rouge. Ne vous est-il donc jamais venu à l’idée de nous offrir une fin heureuse ?’’

Solène protesta :

‘’Mais si, je l’ai déjà fait, et plusieurs fois, en plus. Je vous ai quand même fait épouser Jaime au moins deux fois.’’

Ce dernier fit remarquer :

‘’C’est pas cher payé pour ce que vous nous avez fait subir. Toutes les deux.’’

Il marqua une pause, et regarda les deux auteures.

Black Angelis et Solène échangèrent un rapide coup d’œil. Elles savaient très bien qu’elles étaient deux reines du drame, on leur avait bien souvent dit, et il était vrai que leurs fanfictions ne jouaient pas en leur faveur.

Tyrion s’esclaffa :

‘’Nous devrions nous mettre à écrire des fanfictions sur vous, et vous faire subir exactement ce que vous nous faites subir.’’

Cersei eut un petit sourire narquois :

‘’Il est vrai que vous iriez bien ensemble, toutes les deux.’’

Black Angelis et Solène se regardèrent à nouveau, étonnées. Comment pouvaient-ils savoir que…

‘’Euh… On est déjà ensemble…’’

Tyrion fronça les sourcils :

‘’Comment ça ?’’

Black Angelis lui répondit :

‘’On est mariées.’’

Ce fut au tour de Cersei et Jaime de s’esclaffer :

‘’Tu vois, on te l’avait dit !’’

‘’Tu ne voulais pas nous croire, mais pourtant, c’est vrai !’’

Solène fronça les sourcils :

‘’Hein, quoi ?’’

Cersei lui expliqua :

‘’La dernière fois que votre compagne est venue, elle nous a recommandé d’aller lire vos histoires. Ce que nous avons fait. Et on a trouvé tellement de ressemblances entre vous deux qu’au début, pour plaisanter, on s’est mis à imaginer, avec Jaime, ce que ça ferait si vous étiez ensembles.’’

‘’Alors si on comprend bien, vous nous shippez ensemble ?’’

Jaime continua :

‘’Oui, si c’est le mot que vous utilisez pour dire qu’on vous mettait ensemble. Cela fait-il longtemps que vous vous connaissez ?’’

Solène réfléchit :

‘’Depuis que j’ai écrit ma première fic… Depuis sept mois.’’

Tyrion les regarda toutes les deux tour à tour, incrédule :

‘’Et cela fait longtemps que vous êtes mariées ?’’

‘’Officiellement, une semaine.’’

Cersei continua de sourire :

‘’D’après ce que nous avons pu lire, vous nous connaissez bien.’’

Elles acquiescèrent.

‘’Je suppose que vous savez donc quel est le proverbe qui circule à propos de la famille Lannister ?’’

Elles répondirent d’une même voix :

‘’Un Lannister paie toujours ses dettes.’’

Jaime les regarda, et sourit à son tour :

‘’Tant mieux si vous le connaissez. Parce que je peux vous assurer que c’est plus qu’un proverbe. Et maintenant que vous vous êtes bien amusées à nous faire souffrir dans vos histoires…’’

Sa jumelle finit sa phrase pour lui :

‘’Nous allons donc vous retourner la pareille, et vous faire subir ce que vous nous avez fait subir.’’

Black Angelis et Solène se regardèrent. Elles étaient _vraiment_ mal barrées.

Jaime termina :

‘’Nous allons écrire des histoires comme vous, dans lesquelles nous allons vous faire souffrir.’’

Oh putain… Eh bien elles n’étaient pas au bout de leurs peines…

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de votre lecture !


End file.
